Bad Ass
by AdriDee
Summary: How Jackie and Hyde are such badasses...especially when it comes about each other. 2 missing scenes between episodes Trampled Under Foot and You Shook Me also, some missing scenes beforeduringafter episode Christmas from season 6. I've FINISHED guys!
1. PtICh1: Satan Made Her Cry

_**TITLE: "Badass"**_

_**PAIRING**__: JACKIE/HYDE_

_**RATING**__: PG-13 (due to language)_

_**SUMMARY**__: Missing scenes. This story is in TWO halves. Part 1: "Trampled Under Foot" (521) (AKA when the gang is trying to find a new person to add to their gang) and "You Shook Me" (522) (AKA when Hyde cheated on Jackie…ASS--sorry, had to add that in there). Julie will be playing a big role on that half. Julie's that girl that Jackie got jealous of. And Part 2: missing scenes around the episode of "Christmas" (607) (AKA when Jackie was kicked off the cheerleading squad)._

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

_OH! And there's two different Julie's in this story--NOT my fault. The first Julie is the girl that Donna found in episode 521 to be in their group and then the second Julie is from episode 607 when Jackie was kicked out of the cheerleading squad. She's the captain of the cheerleaders. So, I thought of something to make it a little easier on both you to understand and follow, and me to write. I made Julie #1's nickname be Bunny._

_**AUTHOR: **__I really love these characters and I wish the writers would have given us more JH scenes!!! So, I'm doing them myself…DAMMIT! But…everything still belongs to them! Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART I

Chapter 1: "Satan Made Her Cry"

scenes between episodes 521 and 522

"Ok, this weekend was completely wasted," Forman said. "We just spent it on trying to find another dumb-ass to hang out with."

It was Monday and the school week had started again. Forman, Kelso, Fez, and Hyde were hanging out in the student parking lot. Hyde and Kelso were sitting on Hyde's Chevy while Forman leaned by the car next to it and Fez sat on its hood.

"You know…we coulda spend it at the movies or…at a football game. But no, we had spend it running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Forman didn't seem to notice that his friends weren't really giving a care to what he was saying right now. "It's just…" Forman was starting to stutter even more, which was what he did when he was about to lose it. "Who the--who's _**brilliant**_ idea was it anyway? Someone new? What a stupid loser."

Hyde couldn't stop making a face as he stared at his idiotic friend. "It was you, Esmeralda." Hyde shook his head and went back to drinking his beer.

Forman froze and thought back. "Oh. Well that explains it. Why the hell didn't you stop me?!" Forman was amazed that Hyde hadn't frogged him for his stupid idea this weekend.

Hyde didn't answer. He looked away and watched the cars in the streets go by.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this weekend," Kelso said with that smirk on his face. It was a smirk that his friends knew all to well.

"What was that?" asked Forman, a little afraid to know the answer. He knew that it had to involve a chick.

"I was able to get Julie's phone number from Donna and I called her last night and told her to meet me here for lunch." Kelso's smirk widened. "Mark my words, my friends: by 6th period I'll be in the janitor's closet making sweet love to that slutty-looking blonde."

"You mean, the one we met yesterday at The Hub?" asked Forman.

"The one with the boobs?" Fez asked, enthusiastically.

Kelso smirked and winked. "Oh, yeah."

Fez gave him a jealous look. "You lucky bastard."

"Yeah, I just hope that Jackie doesn't catch us or else she'll throw another one of her jealousy fits." Kelso chuckled as he noticed Hyde grow tense. He was glad that he was fifteen feet away from him.

Hyde took the beer he still had not opened and threw it at his ass of a friend.

"Ow! My eye!" Kelso rubbed his eye. "Damn, Hyde! Why's it always gotta be my eye with you?!"

Hyde rolled his eyes and went back to his beer and scenery.

"So, when's the boobs coming?" Fez asked eagerly.

"As we speak," said Forman as his eyes caught sight of a familiar tall, blue-eyed blonde coming their way.

The rest of the guys turned immediately, admiring the view. Julie had worn an even tighter shirt than the one from yesterday and her jeans clung to her legs very nicely. She gave them all a flirty and teasing smile. "Hi, guys," she said in her breathy voice.

Kelso got to his feet like a bullet. "Well, hey there little lady." He wrapped her in a tight hug once she got to his side.

Hyde leaned more back on El Camino as he stared at his stupid idiotic friends. Fez's mouth was open and catching flies. And Forman's eyes were side enough to fit the Grand Canyon in there. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Whatever. He arched a brow and admired Julie's body from behind his sunglasses. And unlike his friends, he remained his cool.

"Hi, Julie." Fez couldn't stop that grin from spreading across his face. "You're looking hot today."

Julie giggled. "Why thank you. But call me Bunny. Everyone else does." She gave another giggle as she pushed her breasts even more out. It made the little smiley face image on her shirt grow even wider.

Forman's eyes were directly on it. "That's a nice shirt…Bunny." He gave a stupid chuckle.

Bunny looked down at her shirt. "Oh, thanks. Isn't it cute?" She pushed out her chest more. Another giggle came out of her mouth.

"Uh-huh," said Forman.

"Yes!" Fez's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"Oh, yeah! Adorable!" Kelso's enthusiasm could not be denied.

A little drool could be seen coming out on all three of them.

Hyde, on the other hand, didn't say a word.

Bunny turned to Hyde at the notice of his silence. "Do you like it, Hyde?" She walked over to him, seductively.

Hyde shrugged.

Bunny gave him a little giggle. "C'mon. Tell me the truth. I won't get hurt." She pushed out her chest more. "Do you think them--I mean, it?"

She placed her hands on his El Camino and leaned over, closer to him. Her evil smile was growing more seductively.

Fez was almost going to lose it. _What's your problem, you idiot?! Grab them!!!_

Forman couldn't keep his eyes off that chest. _Oh, sweet Mother of God. Thank you! Thank you! Look at those! I just wish I could--_his dirty mind traveled elsewhere.

Kelso looked rather pissed off at this moment. _What the--?! Fuck, Hyde! You're ruining for me!_

Hyde felt the big temptation to just reach over and grab them. Hell, there was no denying that she would mind. Hell, he bet that she wouldn't mind getting down and dirty right here, right now. That was kinda hot. However, he couldn't do it. He was about to open his mouth when something stopped him from doing it.

Jackie stormed toward Steven Hyde at that moment. She had been just around the building, hearing and seeing everything this little skank had been doing. _Fucking_ _whore_! This bunny chick was trying to get into her man's pants. Who the hell did she think she was?! She'd show her!

Once Jackie got close enough for the boys to see, she slowed her pace down and lifted her chin higher. She gave her walk a little more swing so her uniform skirt would flow gently along her fine hips.

She smiled a little devilishly when she noticed she'd caught Hyde's eye. She made her walk towards him a little more sexy. She swung her head a little to the left, making her long, black locks flow across her face. She knew how much that drove Hyde crazy.

Once she got to the skank. She gave her a big push with her hips and noticed as the skank almost fell. However, Jackie did not break eye-contact with her man. When she was where Bunny had been standing, she leaned over to her man, the same way Bunny had. "Hi, baby." She swung her hair again, which caused her scent to circulate Hyde's nose. She also knew that her scent drove him crazy.

Hyde had been just leaning back the entire time as Jackie had come towards him. He knew what Jackie was planning. She wanted to show this blonde that she was the only one that could seduce him and tip him over the edge. He had refused to give in while Jackie was walking towards him, rolling his eyes at her childish ways. However, once she stopped and stood in front of him, he couldn't help it. She had sent him a whiff of her scent and given him that sexy smile of him that all drove him to the brink.

He unwrapped his arms and sat up. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. He was expecting her to meet him half-ways, like she always did. However, this time she was standing back, wanting him to make the full move on her. Wanting to show this blonde _bunny_ who had the upper hand.

She smiled that smile again.

He didn't care. He leaned in and laid one big one on her. Damn, she tasted good.

Once he broke away, he pushed himself onto the edge of his car and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey."

"How's your day been?" She gently removed her red lipstick stains off of his mouth.

Hyde shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'. Forman tripped over a baseball today; Fez ate a bug; Kelso made out with two chicks…which were sisters. Yours?"

"Good! Cheerleading practice was perfect! Kristen actually nailed it this time! God, it only took five threats last week to get her to focus!" Jackie rolled her eyes on how stupid cheerleaders were.

Hyde cracked a grin. She was so cute.

Jackie felt her stomach growl. She pouted and rubbed it.

Hyde frowned as he looked down at her stomach. "You haven't eaten?"

Jackie shook her head. "I haven't had time."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "I figured." He gently moved her out of his way and climbed out of the car. He walked over to the passenger's side and grabbed a brown paper bag. He gave it to her. "Here."

Jackie grinned. "Aw! Thank you, baby." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awwwwww!"

Hyde had completely forgotten that his loser friends were there. _Ah, damn_. "Shove it!" He warned. He leaned onto his El Camino and pretended to Zen out.

Jackie smiled and began to eat the French fries that were inside the bag. _Mmmm_. God, she hadn't eaten all day!

She then heard someone clear their throat. Jackie looked up and found Bunny standing there. Whoa. She had completely forgotten about that skank.

Bunny gave Jackie a fake smile. "Hi, Jackie."

Jackie gave the same kind of smile. "Hi, Janet."

Bunny's smile somewhat faded. "It's Bunny. My real name is Julie."

"Oh, you poor thing! What were your parents thinking?! You know, you could go downtown and change your name. It'll only cost a few dollars." Jackie gave her a bitchy smile and giggle then went back to eating her fries.

Bunny's face turned red with anger. "Why, you--"

Jackie gave her a smirk. "What?" Her eyes were daring her.

Bunny was about to pounce at her.

"Alright! Lets get it on!" Kelso acted like a kid in a carnival.

Kelso, Fez, and Forman all backed away to give the girls some room.

"Twenty bucks on the hot blonde!" Kelso shook in excitement. He knew how physically weak his ex was. There was no way she could take down that blonde!

"You're on!" Forman had confidence in Jackie. She could tear anyone down.

Hyde arched a brow at the site. He didn't step away, ready to pull the girls apart if he had to. He knew that his girlfriend was tough as nails when it came to bringing people down by her harsh words, but he was unsure of how she was with fighting if this chick decided to swing one at her. He knew that Jackie had given Laurie, Forman's sister, a good beat; however, Laurie had been smaller than this Bunny chick.

Jackie smiled, confidence built up all inside of her. Girls didn't scare her. Well, only Donna sometimes, but she didn't count. She was a lumberjack.

Bunny was still staring at Jackie with daggers in her eyes. "You little bitch."

Jackie knew exactly where to push people's buttons. "I may be a bitch, sweetheart. But at least I'm not a pile of trash." Her innocent smile never left her face. She was the best cheerleader in the region. She knew how to play the part of innocent and bitchy to perfection! This whore didn't stand a chance.

"You--I'm gonna--" Bunny was so angry right now that she couldn't let out the words.

"St--stu--stutter at me?" Jackie tilted her head to the side and continued to smile. "You know, for being an _honors_ student, you're not very smart are you? I wonder how you were able to become eligible." Jackie gave a fake gasp. "Oh. That's right. You became eligible the moment you spread your legs for Mr. McGraw."

Bunny's face dropped from the sky to the ground. The entire blood from her face drained away.

Jackie did another fake gasp as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? What about Mr. Levies and that time in detention? Is that a secret too? Cuz I already told the whole cheerleaders that."

Bunny's eyes grew watery. She turned and bolted out of there, crying her eyes out.

Jackie's smile spread even wider. However, she was still not done. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they won't say anything that or about you going down on Mr. DeWitt either!" She said this as loud as she could. She noticed Bunny's howls become even stronger.

"Ah, burn!" Fez looked as if he had just won a big stuffed animal at the State Fair.

"Man!" Kelso reached into his pocket and gave it to Forman's extended hand.

Forman stuck the bill in his pocket. "Told you. A day is not a day until she humiliates and makes someone cry. The devil knows exactly how to tear someone's self-esteem down." He turned to Jackie and gave her a thumbs-up. "Nicely done, Your Evilness."

Jackie smiled and bowed. She slowly turned to Hyde to see what his reaction was.

Hyde was standing there, with a complete Zen look upon his face. She couldn't see it, but inside of him, he was completely turned on. He loved the way Jackie could always crumple people. He smiled evilly at her. "That was badass." He loved it whenever she was turning out more like him…and whenever she would get jealous. That was hot.

Jackie smirked at him. "I learn from the best." She leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Hyde wrapped his arm around her and brought her as close to him as possible.

She turned and saw some girls staring at her, whispering to each other. Jackie arched her brow at them, daring them to continue gossiping about her. They immediately stopped and hurried off.

Yep, she was badass.

Jackie sighed and dropped her head to Hyde's shoulder. She hoped that those girls would tell everyone in school what they had seen. She wanted everyone to know not to dare try anything with her Steven. Because so help her, she would give anyone that dared do it hell.

**Did you guys notice that Hyde answered all of Jackie's questions, but didn't answer any of Bunny's and only some of his friends? I thought that was cute to put it. Well, be on the lookout later for Chapter 2 in a few days…or few hours…MAYBE! The first half only has 2 long Chapters. The second half will have a couple of smaller ones. LEAVE FEEDBACK…PLEASE!!!**


	2. PtICh2: The Tin Man Made Him Bleed

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! This chapter's longer than the other one._

_New character comes in. Devon Garrett is captain of the soccer team and part of Jackie's group of friends. This also shows a deeper reason as to why Hyde tells Jackie that he doesn't trust her and why he cheated. There's a small flashback in this scene._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART I

Chapter 2: "The Tin Man Made Him Bleed"

last scene between episodes 521 and 522

Hyde looked up at the clock. 11:59 AM. _Come on_! He was dying to get out this damn class. He cursed at the damn teacher that had caught him hanging out in his car about an hour ago. He had threatened to give Hyde Saturday Work and to give a call to his guardians if he didn't get his dope butt to class. Personally, Hyde could give a care about Saturday Work. The teacher supervising the students usually didn't care whether or they did any work. However, he didn't want Red riding up his ass.

So, there he was. Steven Hyde was actually sitting in History class. He hadn't been present in over two weeks. He could still hear the whispers going on about him. Whispers and rumors about how he had been in Juvy all last week, that's why he had not been to class. Other whispers said that he hadn't been present because he had been taken to the hospital; almost overdosing. Then, there were those rumors he liked best. That Jackie Burkhart had broken his heart and he had been too depressed to go to school and face the world.

Hyde smirked at that. _Please_. No girl could ever get that depressed. Even a real, real, REAL hot one. His mind wandered back to last night. In his bed. Jackie underneath him. Her lips against his. Her moans as he bit her ear. Her nails digging in to his shoulders as he ravished her neck. He was getting a little hot thinking about it.

The last few weeks were taking Hyde and Jackie's relationship was going on a different level. Their make-out sessions seemed to be more intense just like last night. Oh, his mind went back to remember it all.

_Jackie was underneath him, her lips against his neck as she began to bite him hard._

_Hyde let out a groan. Jackie had left a few hickies on him before, but this time was different. She had never bit him this hard…and it was turning him on. He nibbled her ear as he pressed his hands onto her bare lower back. They had made their way underneath her shirt again. These last several days, Jackie had not protested at all, like she had a some weeks back when he had first done it._

_In fact, her hands had also made their way underneath his t-shirt. She dug her fingers into his bare skin as he caught her mouth and devoured it with his tongue._

_She had given out a deep moan which made him kiss her even harder._

_Then, he felt Jackie's hands start moving away from his back and travel lower. Then, lower. Once she got to his hips, her hands settled there for a little while before she moved them down. She got her hands underneath their bodies and came in contact with his fly._

_Hyde didn't think much about it then. He was way too focused on her devilish mouth. But, once he started to feel his fly being undone, his other senses came alive._

_For a split second, he was more than willing to let her carry on. This was finally it. God, he'd been waiting for damn long while._

_She then undid his button and was about to place her hand inside when it hit him. He was about to have sex with Jackie! Jackie, who refused to have sex with any guy unless she was sure that he loved her. She was about to let the moment take her away, not thinking about the regrets she would be feeling in the morning._

_Hyde couldn't have that. He didn't like the thought of Jackie regretting them doing it._

_So, with all his will power, he backed away from her and grabbed her hand, stopping her._

_Jackie's eyes snapped opened. She was trying to catch her breath. That kiss had almost made her black-out. She frowned. _Why had he stopped_?! "What's wrong?"_

_Hyde swallowed. "Jacks." He gave her look that she completely understood._

_Her eyes went wide. She looked down to where her hands had been and then to where they were now. Hyde had pulled them away. _Oh, my God_! She let out a gasp and pulled her hands away from his as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Steven. I--I don't know what came over me. I--I wasn't trying to tease you or anything."_

_Hyde kissed her forehead. "I know. It's fine." He gave her a small smile._

_Her cheeks flushed as she still stared down from embarrassment. "Thanks for stopping me."_

_Hyde didn't say anything. He just rolled off of her and zipped up his pants. He decided that it wasn't safe to be in this room right now anymore. "You wanna go watch some TV?"_

_Jackie immediately got up. "Yes." She couldn't trust herself right now either. If they continued on, she didn't know what her body would make her do._

_And it wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him. Lord, did she! She was more than ready to give her all to him. She completely loved him. Loved him more than she had ever loved Kelso. But, she was unsure of how Hyde felt. And she still wanted to stick to her rule. No sex until love was felt on both parties!_

_Jackie headed to the other room and sat on the couch._

_Hyde was right behind her and turned on the TV. For the rest of the night, they didn't touch. They didn't even sit next to each other. Both were afraid of what the outcomes would be if they did._

Hyde kind of cursed at himself. He was beginning to lose it. A part of him wished he hadn't stopped Jackie cuz he really needed some. It had been 9 months since the last time he had sex. At first it wasn't that hard at all. But the more intense his relationship got with Jackie, the more difficult it was to hold back. He was a guy! Guys needed it more than girls! However, like he had told Jackie before, he wasn't like stupid Kelso. He wasn't about to pressure her into having sex.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_!

Hyde snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the clock and read 12:15. _Sweet_! _Lunch_!

Hyde grabbed his book and walked out of the room, pretending that he didn't hear Mr. Levies wanting to discuss his absence.

Hyde walked around the crowds and tried to get to his locker. As he walked, he felt paper airplanes flying across his head. People screamed and yelled all around him and he just arched his brow.

He stared blankly ahead, not caring who was in his way. Many of the students avoided getting anywhere near him and would grow a little scared if they made eye contact with him. He liked the way he scared people.

Once he got to his locker he opened it up and shoved the damn book in there. He was about to close it, when he felt tiny hands wrap around his sunglasses.

He couldn't help the small smile from spreading across his face.

"Guess who." Her voice whispered into his ear.

He almost shivered at the feel of her breath against him. He gave a sexy chuckle. "Bunny."

Jackie fumed and brought down her hands. Her eyes became daggers as she stared at he back of his head.

Hyde could feel the daggers digging into the back of his skull. He knew how she looked like even before he turned to her. He cracked a smile once he saw her flushed face. She looked so cute. He loved it when she got jealous.

Jackie grew even angrier when he gave her that smirk. She was grateful that she had worn her very pointy boots today. She lifted her foot and swung it at shins, hard.

Hyde let out the loudest grunt. _Fuck_! He rubbed his shins.

She cocked her hip to the side and folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot at him. Yeah, she was pissed.

After the swelling had gone down, Hyde stood back up. He was about to say something, when someone stepped in.

"Hey, Jackie." A tall, dark, and handsome senior by the name of Devon Garrett stopped right by Jackie. He gave her a smile.

Jackie turned and smiled at Devon. "Well, hi Devon!"

He cocked an eyebrow as he saw what Garrett was wearing. He had some nice jeans on with a tight shirt on that revealed his tight muscles. Hyde rolled his eyes. It was another Kelso…only this one looked as if he had some brains. He closed his locker and laid back.

"What's up?" Jackie really liked Devon. He was always helping her with her Biology tests…and by helping she meant that he let her cheat off of him.

"Did you happen to take notes yesterday for me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackie reached into her bag and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Here you go. And don't worry. The test has been pushed back until next week."

"Sweet." He took the papers. "You're awesome Jackie!" He gave her a tight hug. "Thanks."

Hyde's jaw clenched at the sight of this.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." She pulled away and smiled up at him, not noticing her boyfriend starting to shake his leg. "So, how was Brown? Or was it Yale you went to go check out?"

"No, that was last weekend. Yesterday, I checked out Stanford. We just got in this morning. I wasn't gonna come to school until tomorrow, but I had to come and see my favorite cheerleader." He wrapped his arm around her.

Jackie chuckled, flattered. However, that's when she finally saw how tense her boyfriend had gotten. Hyde's hands were turned into fists right now and she could tell that if she didn't step away from Devon soon, her boyfriend would lose what little control he had left.

Jackie cleared her throat and wiggled away from Devon. "Devon, I don't think you've met my _boyfriend_, Steven Hyde." She clearly enunciated the 'boyfriend' so Hyde could see that she wasn't flirting with Devon on purpose just to get a rise out of him. "Steven, this is Devon. He's my Biology partner. He helps me with all the tests. Well, all except for one. Which I bombed!"

Devon extended his hand to Hyde. Hyde took it and shook it, fiercely.

Devon tried to pretend how pissed Hyde looked. He turned back to Jackie. "Yeah, I heard about that test. I heard something about you trying to copy Kat Tamber's but she wouldn't let you and snitched on you."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Stupid slut."

Devon chuckled. "Didn't you spread rumors about her being pregnant right after that?"

"Well, she deserved it! Nobody likes a goody too-shoes."

Devon couldn't stop smiling at her. "You're cute when you get angry, Jacks."

Hyde's anger rose even more than before at that comment…and that _**nickname**_! _**He**_ called her Jacks! Who the hell did this ass think he was?!

Jackie grew extremely uncomfortable right after that. She didn't know what to say or do. Hyde looked ready to pounce on the guy!

Thankfully, some jocks at the end of the hall were calling for Devon.

Devon heard them and turned to Jackie. "Well, I'll see you during 8th." He turned to Hyde. "Nice to have met you." Then gave Jackie a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Hyde pushed himself off of the lockers and walked straight to Jackie, beyond pissed. "What the hell was that?!" He lost his Zen.

Jackie gave him an reassured look. "Steven, he's just a friend."

"Oh, I didn't realize that friends flirted like that," he accused her.

Jackie breathed in and tried to grow as much patience right now. "We weren't flirting. We were just--"

"And since when do _**you**_ take notes?"

"Never! But Devon has helped me all year, the least I could do for him was actually pay attention for one class period and write notes for him." She tried to make him understand.

"What was with all the touching, then?"

Jackie noticed that people were beginning to stare at them. "There was no touching. We just hugged and he pecked me on the cheek. You hug Donna and have given her a kiss on the cheek--not very often, but you have."

"That's different. Donna and I have been friends since we were kids."

"And Devon and I have been friends forever too! Our moms were best friends in high school. We grew up just down the street from each other."

"You know what? I don't care." He began to walk out of the building. "Go and have your fun with the lawyer. Bet your daddy would love that."

Jackie went after him. "Steven, this is ridiculous. Devon is just a friend." They got to the parking lot and he was reaching his Chevy.

He took out his keys and was about to open the door.

Jackie took the keys away from his hands and stood right in front of him; between him and El Camino. She looked up at him, with a soft look

He just stared down at her blankly. "Jackie, get out of the way," he said in a monotone voice. As if he could really give a crap what she needed to say.

Jackie grew a little hurt by that look and tone. She hated how he acted as if he didn't care sometimes, especially when it was serious. It was times like last night that made her feel as if he did love her, but then times like this moment made her feel as if he would never give his heart to her…in the same way she had already given it to him.

Jackie looked up at him, love showing brightly in her eyes. She took his face into her hands and repeated the words she had only said to him a couple of times, but felt every moment of every day. "Steven, I love you."

At those words, Hyde's eyes grew softer.

Jackie scooted closer to him. "Devon and every other guy doesn't come close to you. Not in a million years. If I liked another guy, believe me, I would dump you in a minute. But you know me. I would never last this long with someone if I didn't feel something." She leaned in and kissed his nose. "You're my Puddin' Pop." She gave him a smile as she said it. A smile that only existed for him.

She wrapped her arms around him and looked deep into those baby blue eyes.

Hyde let out a grunt as he lost the last piece of Zen he had in him. "Dammit." He wrapped his arms around her and gave in. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Her smile widened. "Yes." She gave him a long, sweet kiss.

However, there was still one thing he really needed to get out of his chest. "And what was with him calling you 'Jacks'?"

"He has _**never**_ called me that before," Jackie said with true honesty. "It was weird."

Hyde thought for a minute. "I don't trust that guy."

Jackie tilted her head. "Steven, he's a good guy. I've known him for a long time."

"You also knew Kelso for a long time and looked what happened with him."

Jackie sighed. "Steven, please. Can't we just go to The Hub?" Her voice had gotten a little whinier.

"I'm not kidding, Jackie. I don't want you hanging out with him." Hyde looked dead serious.

Jackie grew a little irritated by that. "Steven, stop. I choose my friends, ok? You don't like it when I try to control you so don't you try to control me."

Hyde looked at her. He wanted to argue his way into convincing her.

Jackie, however, was able to make him stop. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips.

Once she was done with him, he was dazed and out of breath.

"So, can we go now?" She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. She noticed the big red mark she had left him yesterday and smiled wickedly on giving him another one in a few minutes.

Hyde said nothing. His focus had gone to his neck. _Damn, she was good_.

Jackie traced little kisses on his face until she got to his lips one more time. "Please?" she said in that voice that drove him off a cliff.

Hyde pulled open the door as he continued to kiss her. Then pushed her in.

Once she gave him enough room to climb in behind the wheel, he got in and started the car. He needed to get out of here soon!

Jackie scooted closer to him as she began to kiss his neck, using her tongue this time as well.

Hyde's eyes almost rolled out of his head out of pure pleasure. He put the car on drive and sped out of the parking lot. They needed to find a place and quick! Her lips were already making their way to his ear! He pushed his foot on the gas even more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell rang later that day in school.

"Need a ride home, Jackie?" asked Devon. He gathered up his books.

Jackie packed her things as well. "No thank you. Steven's taking me home. I'm meeting him in the Student Parking lot." She began to leave. "Bye."

Devon put on his bag pack and hurried after her. "Oh, I'll walk you there then."

Jackie didn't think that was a good idea. "No, that's fine Devon. I mean, it's only around the building."

Devon smiled. "But my car's parked there too."

Jackie gave a fake smile. "Ok." _Yeah, this wasn't gonna end well_. She hoped that Devon would get to his car before they would get to Hyde's.

Once they got to the parking lot, she thanked God that Hyde was still not there.

Both got to Devon's car. Jackie took the opportunity. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

Devon grabbed her arm. "No, don't go. Hyde's not here yet. Just stay here and wait til he gets here. What's the hurry, right?" He smiled at her.

Jackie didn't know how to get out of it. She thought of different excuses. "No, that's alright. Steven should be here any minute."

Devon stopped her again by grabbing her arm. "C'mon, Jackie. Just stay."

Jackie wiggled away from Devon's grip. She didn't like being grabbed. "Devon, I said no." _What was up with him_?

Devon looked around and grabbed her arm again, pulling her to him. "Don't worry, Jackie. He's not around."

Jackie frowned and tried to get away. "Devon, stop. Let go of me."

Devon held on tighter and brought her body closer to his. "C'mon, Jackie." He began to move his face closer to hers.

Jackie pushed him away. "Devon! No! I have a boyfriend."

Devon rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah. I forgot. The loser. You know he's not the real deal, Jackie. You know he's just gonna end up breaking your heart. He's friends with Kelso, for Pete's sake. What good can come out of him?"

Jackie grew angry. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Steven. He's not like Michael. He would never hurt me like that."

Devon rolled his eyes again. "Please, Jackie. You said the same thing about Kelso and look what happened with him. You don't make really good choices when it comes to guys. I've been trying to open your eyes for the last 12 years that I'm perfect for you. I come from a wealthy family, our parents get along great, I'm popular, I'm good looking, I'm going to law school, I'm becoming a lawyer, and I can give you what Hyde and Kelso can't--marriage. Ever since you were five you've wanted this more than anything else in the world. And here's your chance." He was being dead honest.

Jackie didn't know how to respond. It was as if she couldn't recognize her friend. "How do you know that Steven won't give me marriage? You never know."

"Jackie, he's a junky. His life is going nowhere. I bet you that in less than a year he's gonna be put in jail for murder."

"You know, that's all a bunch of bullshit! I know Steven and he would never do such a thing. You don't know shit about Steven Hyde. I'm sick and tired of people pretending that they know who he is just by the way he acts." Jackie was ready to throw hot steaming water at Devon.

Devon came close to her face. "He's a junky! A good for nothing piece of shit that will never--"

_Smack_! Jackie slapped him straight across the face as hard as she could. Her hand stung, but she didn't feel it. All she could feel was the anger that she was feeling at that very moment. No one talked about her Steven like that.

Devon turned to her, his face completely red and throbbing in pain. He too looked furious now. And, without Jackie seeing it coming, Devon grabbed Jackie's arms tight and pinned her to the car.

Jackie let out a yelp as pain shot threw all of her back as she hit the hood. She tried to squirm away or kick him, but he was holding on tight. "Devon, let me go!"

Before Devon could do anything else, he felt someone pull him back unexpectedly to the ground. His head hit the ground, hard.

Then, he began to feel someone punching him all around the face. With every blow, Devon let out a yelp of pain. It felt like a mountain was falling on top of him. And he was quickly losing his breath!

Hyde continued punching the shit out of the damn jock. He had heard Jackie arguing with him from around the parking lot and saw the crowd that was beginning to form around them. Then, the last thing he saw before the crowd grew bigger and completely blocked his view was Devon grabbing Jackie's arms tight. He had immediately come running at that moment.

When he had gotten to the crowd, he was able to see Devon pinned Jackie against his car. He had heard her give a yelp of pain. Angry and frustrated, Hyde pushed everyone out of his way and took Devon down as soon as he got to him.

Now, he was crouching over him, and he couldn't stop his blows. _He had fucking hurt Jackie_! _Prick_!

Jackie, stood frozen at first, not knowing what to do.

Donna then showed up next to her best friend. "Jackie? What the hell's going on?"

Jackie turned to her. "Devon grabbed me and Steven got him off me." She turned back to her boyfriend, who's blows were not stopping. Now she was beginning to worry. "Oh, my god!" She looked around in the crowd. "Someone stop them!"

Donna turned to Forman, who had picked her up from school. "Where's Kelso and Fez?!"

Forman pointed somewhere in the crowd.

Donna saw that Kelso was making a bet with the guy right next to him, a big smile spread across his face. "Hey, morons!"

Kelso and Fez turned to her voice.

"Get your asses in there!" Donna demanded.

Kelso cussed. "Man." He and Fez then went towards Hyde and tried to pull him away.

Hyde pushed whoever was trying to separate him from Devon away. He wasn't done with the prick just yet. He punched down harder than ever.

Kelso turned to Donna. "He won't let go!"

Donna rolled her eyes. She turned to Forman. "Stay here." She marched over to her friends and helped Kelso and Fez finally pull Hyde away. "Hyde! Stop!"

Hyde struggled to get away, he still had a few more blows on him.

"Hyde!" Donna lost her grip on her friend.

Jackie saw that Hyde was about to start his routine again. She immediately rushed over to him. When she got to him, she placed a palm on his chest and pleaded him with her eyes not to continue.

Hyde froze, chest heaving. Jackie's blue and green eyes held his for a long moment. He then nodded and agreed to stop. He placed a palm on her face and brought her to him. He placed his mouth right next to her ear as he hugged her. "You ok?"

Jackie nodded.

"Alright. Lets get the hell outta here." He took her hand and began to walk away. However, there was still something he had to say. He turned to the whimp that was still lying on the floor. He pointed his forefinger on him and warned him. "If I hear that you've tried to talk to her or have gotten anywhere _**near**_ her, there won't be any of my friends there to pull me off of you. Got it?"

Devon's bloody face nodded.

With that, Hyde took Jackie's hand and walked away from the crowd, giving people stares every step of the way.

Jackie looked down at Hyde's hand and noticed that it too was bleeding. "Steven." She placed her other hand on it and tried to soothe it. She looked up at him, hurt that he was bleeding.

He noticed her worry. "It's fine. Just a little blood."

Jackie continued to examine them as they walked to his car. "We should put some ice on it."

Hyde opened the door to her. "Later."

She turned to him and gave him a long kiss. Then climbed on the car.

When he got in too, she snuggled close to him. He began to drive off.

Jackie let out a sigh. "You were right. Devon turned out to be a jerk too. I should have believed you."

Hyde hugged her closer. "Yeah, you should have." He couldn't help it. Jackie really needed to judge better when it came to people. She trusted them way too much.

Jackie didn't say a word the entire way to the Formans.

-----------------------------

**Alright, so I hope you got where I was going with the story. Hyde is starting to notice that he has in fact fallen in love with Jackie. It scares him because two of the people that he's loved most--Bud and Edna--have left him and believes Jackie will do the same. I really believe that the reason why Hyde cheated was because he was too afraid to love and get his heart broken. That's why he warned Jackie to stay away from Kelso. And when he saw them both together on the couch it was just him "proving" that his beliefs on Jackie breaking his heart in the end were true. However, once he had cheated on Jackie and found out the truth about what happened, he saw how it wasn't Jackie that had turned out to be a Bud or an Edna. But that he himself had turned into them. Once he saw the possibility of him turning out like his parents, he made a choice to make things right and admit to Jackie he loved her…and decided to fight for her. Sorry for the long monologue! Hope you enjoyed the fic!**


	3. PtIICh1: Presenting the New Bitch

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! There will be about 5 chapters. They will all be kinda small. Two will be about what happened __**before **__Jackie was quicked out of the squad, two or one will be (a) missing scene(s) from within the episode itself, and one will be about what happened after. Alright, here goes the first chapter of the second part. Enjoy and write reviews. I really do write faster when there's reviews!_

_Oh! And sorry about the long wait. Its just that I've been going through some rough stuff these last two weeks and it's hard to write while I have my mind somewhere else. :(_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART II

Chapter 1: "I Present to You the New Bitch"

missing scenes from episode 607--AKA, "Christmas"--before, during and after

Jackie was finishing off fixing her hair in the bathroom, when three of her cheerleader friends walked into the room.

They each gave Jackie a fake smile once they saw her.

"Hi, Jackie! Wow, you look great!"

Jackie gave the fake smile back. "I know, huh?" She gave a small giggle and placed her comb into her purse. She could sense that while her back was turned they were rolling their eyes at her. Whatever, she didn't care.

Once she turned back, the cheerleaders gave her the fake smiles again.

"So, you going to Kirk Daniels party today?" one of them asked.

"I hear that it's gonna be the party of the year!" the blonde one said.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she applied some more lipstick on herself. "Ugh! They keep saying that, but every party manages to be just as lame as the next."

The three girls all looked at Jackie as if she had three heads.

At that moment, the door swung open and another cheerleader stepped in. She was shorter than Jackie, which was almost unbelievable, and had blond hair with blue eyes. She made her way right next to Jackie. "Hello, there, Jackie."

Jackie didn't even turn to look at the bimbo. "Hey, Julie. How's being captain of the cheerleaders working out for you?" She reapplied some more mascara.

Julie gave a little peppy giggle. "Oh, it's fab. Honestly, Jackie, I don't know why you weren't voted again to be captain this year. It's such an easy job!" Another peppy giggle.

Julie really wanted to crush Jackie ever since that summer at cheer camp, when Jackie had not been reelected because the cheerleaders had found a new best friend: Julie, the new girl from Florida. They had been rivals from the first day at camp and Jackie had seen how Julie was doing everything in her power to take away Jackie's crown. However, Jackie had seemed not to really care. After intense hours at camp, Jackie would sneak out to join Hyde. Ever since they had gotten back together, Jackie had almost forgotten about everything else. All that really mattered was Hyde. The way his lips felt on her and how incredible his hands were on her skin. God! She had just seen him this morning and she was already missing him!

However, Jackie remained Zen as she stood there in front of all the girls. She shrugged at Julie's comment. "Whatever." She almost smirked at the way the girls' mouths dropped open. She took her purse and swung it over her shoulder. "Later." She headed toward the door.

"So are you coming to the party, Jackie?" one of the cheerleaders asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Don't know. I may be out with my boyfriend who's a super fox. Bye." She blew them fake kisses and left without another word.

All the girls were appalled, not believing their ears.

"You know, Jackie's really changed. Before she used to fit the role of Cheerleader to perfection, now…" The blonde cheerleader shook her head in disgust. "It's like she's forgotten who she is and what her role is in this school."

"She's going to end up losing all of her friends if she keeps going like this," said one of them. "She needs to get her head back in the game."

"Had she always been like this?" asked Julie.

The third cheerleader shook her head. "No way! Jackie was perfection. She was the Bitch of the Bitches. If she saw any cheerleader not fit the profile, she would make their lives a living hell. She would spread rumors about her so bad that they always ended up dropping. We all feared her! But over the coarse of a year, she's turned into someone really strange. We still fear her…but in a different way."

"Yeah, it all started ever since she dumped the hot Michael Kelso and started dating that burnout…what's his name?" asked the first cheerleader.

The blonde one shrugged. "Hyke?"

"No, he _needs_ to take a hike." The third cheerleader laughed at her own joke. "Have you seen how ridiculous those sideburns are? What a freak!"

"The more Jackie hangs out with that _Hyke_ guy, the more she changes," said the first cheerleader. She then gave out a pout. "I miss the old Jackie. We all do. That's the reason no one wanted her as captain anymore. She doesn't care anymore. She's not the bitch we used to know anymore."

Julie gave them all an evil smile. "Don't worry gals. The _**new**_ Bitch has come into town and I swear by all that is peppy and bitchy that either Jackie will be back to being her old self…or…will be kicked out of this squad."

The other three cheerleaders turned to her in amazement, gasping.

"Kick Jackie Burkhart out of the cheerleading squad?" the first cheerleader looked shocked.

"That's impossible!" said the blonde.

"That can't be done! She's Jackie Burkhart!" The third cheerleader could not believe a word Julie was saying.

Julie kept her smile. "Oh, it can and will be done. If Jackie does not show up for that party at Kirk's, then the threat will become reality." She threw her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, girls. We have halls to walk through, guys to make wish to be with us, and girls to wish they _were_ us." She charged out of the room.

The three girls followed. It seemed as if a new Jackie Burkhart had come to replace the old Jackie. And this one was bitchier than the old one.

-----------------------------

**Ok, so this chapter was small and kinda boring, I know. But it just leads to the next chapter that will be REALLY good, I promise.**


	4. PtIICh2: Kisses of Evil

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! Alright, so there's another chapter coming that takes place right BEFORE Jackie gets kicked out of the squad. My intentions were to have only TWO chapters for that. This chapter was intended as a small scene, but I just got really into it and before I knew it I made it into a chapter!!! You'll see why I got really into it. Anyways, review PLEASE!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

PART II

Chapter 2: "Kisses of Evil"

missing scene from 607

Jackie put the key into the lock and tried to open the Pinciotti's door. It took some difficulty since her boyfriend was pushing her up against it as he ravished her mouth. He was barely letting her breathe, but she didn't care. He tasted soooooo good. And she had gone for so long without those perfect lips. Now that she had them again, she never wanted to be without them. Since their first kiss in the summer, Jackie Burkhart had become addicted to Steven Hyde. There was just something about the way they had kissed that day that completely blew her off her feet.

Their first kiss about two years ago had been nothing. She guessed it was because she had still not gotten over Kelso and was too afraid to feel guilty since Hyde was one of Kelso's best friends. However, last summer, she was finally able to let all of those worries go. And she was able to kiss Hyde without holding back or feeling any kind guilt.

After that hot kiss that summer, Jackie could not stop thinking about his lips, and here she was, more than a year later and she was still addicted! Kelso's kisses had always been good, but they had never made her go crazy. They were always gentle and sweet and she had always gotten mad at him if he tried to be rough with her. However, Hyde's kisses were always different than the last. At first, they were curious, then turned wild, bold, gentle, sweet, tormenting, and loving.

She never knew what kind of kiss he was going to give her, but what she did know was that she was going to love it. She always did.

The kiss deepened and so did her movements. She opened the door quickly and Hyde pushed them both into the house, shutting the door right after them. Jackie knew that he was now locking the door, making sure that none of their idiotic friends by the names of Kelso and Fez entered the room.

"Where's Donna?" He kept kissing her with more passion.

Jackie threw her keys and purse onto the counter and back stepped into the living room. "She said she was gonna be on a date with Eric all day." She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to get closer.

"And Bob?" Hyde's hands were on her waist now and making their way inside her shirt. Damn, she felt so good.

"Out with Red. They're fishing…for the entire day." She fell onto the couch and brought him down with her.

Hyde smirked, but continued to kiss her. "Home alone?"

Jackie nibbled his bottom lip. "Yep."

Hyde moved his mouth down to her neck. "Sweet."

Jackie let out a moan; however, the moan turned into a grunt when the phone started ringing.

"Don't." Hyde was now ravishing her ear with his tongue. God, he knew where it was that drove her wild.

With all of her strength, she pushed Hyde off of her. "What if it's Donna saying that she's on her way? Or Bob?"

Hyde let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

Jackie sat down as well and went into the kitchen to answer the phone. She picked it up. "Jackie Burkhart."

"Hello there, Jackie," said a loud, peppy voice on the other end,

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Julie."

"I was calling to ask you if you could go to Kirk's party tonight. Rumor has it that the cheerleaders from Windrow High are gonna crash it. So, I thought we should all be there to kick their hinnies right out if they do decide to show up."

At that point, Hyde had come into the room and had wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist from behind. His very talented and evil lips were on her neck right now and making her melt. She tried to push him away, but he was holding her tight…and her body was losing the fight…FAST!

"I was thinking we could all wear really short red dresses that will make us all look hot. That way we'll let those skanks from Windrow who are the hottest girls in Wisconsin." Julie continued to babble on.

Jackie was seriously not listening anymore. Hyde's hands had made their way to inside her shirt and were massaging her back. She let out a groan when his tongue licked the nape of her neck.

"What was that, Jackie?" asked Julie on the other line.

"Hmm?" Jackie could still not hear what the hell this stupid cheerleader was telling her. And she really could give a rat's ass at the moment.

"Was that a yes?" Julie's voice got more squeakier.

"Just hang the hell up on her already." Hyde took the phone from her and was getting ready to hang up. He bit her neck a little.

"Yes," Jackie said a little too loudly.

"Oh! That's awesome! Then we'll see you there, then. Bye, Jack--" Julie didn't get to finish since Hyde hung up on her right at that moment.

"Can't those damn cheerleaders leave you alone for five minutes?" Hyde turned Jackie around and pulled her tight against him as he kissed her deeply.

Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me upstairs, Steven," she said in a husky voice. She kissed him even more deeply.

Hyde cracked a smile. "And do what?"

Jackie smirked as well. "That thing you've been wanting to me to do."

Hyde stopped right then and looked at her right in the eye.

Jackie's eyes were full with passion.

"Jackie…did you realize what you've just said?" Hyde could not look any more serious.

Jackie smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Steven. I'm ready to make love to you." She touched his face with her fingertips and love shown throughout her entire face. "I want to be with you." She leaned in and gave him a loving kiss.

Hyde gave back in the kiss, showing some love while he kissed her.

He slowly then began to walk up those long stairs and into her bedroom--well her and Donna's bedroom.

He brought her down on Donna's bed and pulled away from the long kiss to look at her deep in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jackie beamed. "Yes, Steven. I love you."

Hyde's eyes were like open windows at this very moment. He looked down at Jackie with such deep care that it even shocked him.

She pulled him back down to another loving kiss. They stayed like that for a while, giving each other small, loving pecks.

However, the magic was broken when they all of a sudden felt cold water squirting on them.

"Get off my damn bed, you damn horny cats!" Donna continued to squirt them.

Forman was in the background, laughing his skinny ass off.

"Donna!" Jackie jumped off of the bed and pulled Hyde in front of her, using him as her shield. "You just ruined the most perfect moment in my entire life!"

"I don't give a damn! Don't make out on my bed!" She managed to squirt Jackie.

Hyde, who looked extremely pissed, tried to keep his cool. "It's alright, Jackie. Lets just go to my room." He took her hand.

However, she pulled her hand away. "Oh, forget it. The moment's ruined!" She stormed out of the bedroom, huffing and puffing.

Hyde was now _**really**_ pissed. "God dammit, Pinciotti! You're lumberjack ass really _**does**_ know how to ruin things!" He as well stormed out of the room, after Jackie. He prayed to God that he could convince Jackie to go into his room and finish off their intentions. However, he had a big feeling that that was not going to happen. Damn that red head!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, I thought I'd make it up to you since the last chapter was kinda boring. Like???? PLEASE review! I'll try having that other chapter up by the end of tonight. i'll TRY!!!! **


	5. PtIICh3: Jackie Burkhart: Bad Ass

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

_The explanation as to WHY Jackie got kicked off of the team._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

PART II

Chapter 3: "Jackie Burkhart: Bad Ass"

missing scene from 607

Hyde parked El Camino right in front of the school. He couldn't believe that he had caved in to dropping his girlfriend this morning. No, not caved. Steven J. Hyde did _**not**_ cave in to anyone, especially to some wacko cheerleader. He was headed this direction anyways, for work. Yeah, that was it. It was on his way to work.

He turned to Jackie, who was gathering up her stuff.

He looked at her up and down. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit today. A few years ago, when he saw her wearing this outfit he thought she looked ridiculous. Now, though…now, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He couldn't stop himself. She looked so damn hot in that little thing. It gave him easy access to staring and touching her amazingly tanned legs.

As soon as she had put on her blue jacket, she turned to him and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, Puddin' Pop." She leaned in half way and puckered up her lips.  
Hyde leaned in and met her lips with his. He hated to admit that lately, he loved hearing her call him by that name. And she knew it. Every time she called him that, he just had to kiss her. It was sick, but it turned him on a little.

He placed one hand along her amazing legs and the other on her neck, pulling her close.

When she pulled away, he still held her close. "Need a ride after class?" What the hell? Had he just offered that to her? Damn! That name--and outfit--were making him do things that were very un-Hyde like.

Jackie beamed at him. "Aw, that's so sweet, Steven." She gave him another peck.

Well, at least he had gotten a little out of that.

"I actually have a meeting with the rest of the cheerleaders today. Julie called me up this morning and let me know. She said she didn't know when the meeting would end."

"Who's Julie?" Hyde was sure he had heard that name before.

"Steven, I've told you already. She's the new captain." Jackie seemed a little annoyed. But yet again, she was used to Hyde not listening to her sometimes. "So, I'll just see you today at the Formans, kay?" She leaned in to give him one last kiss.

He leaned in as well. When the kiss was over, she began to climb out of the car. "Keep the outfit on afterwards, though." He reached out and slapped her right on the ass as she got out.

Jackie gave a tiny shriek. "Steven!" She threw a pencil at him, but chuckled.

Hyde smiled at her.

Jackie shook her head. "You're so bad. But that's how I love you." She shut the door. She threw him a few kisses as she hurried towards the building. The last bell had just rung.

Hyde stayed there, watching her until she was out of view, the smile on his face still had not faded. It wasn't until she was inside the building that he pulled out and drove away.

After the last class ended that day, Jackie hurried towards the gym. She wanted to get this done and over with. She was hoping to get to the Formans' house soon to finish off what she and Hyde had started the day before. Since Hyde had dropped her off this morning, she could not stop thinking about the day before, and the desire to be with him had risen again. The wanting to make love to him finally could not be denied. She knew that she was _soooo_ ready. She had almost skipped school just to head off to his work, but the thought of doing it in a hotel just didn't sound so romantic and that was a huge turn off.

She finally got to the gym and hurried inside. There, she found the whole quad, waiting for her. They were whispering, but the moment that they saw her come in, they stopped. Jackie frowned. _What the hell was up_?

She then noticed Julie start walking up to her. She did not look very happy. "We need to have a serious talk, Jackie."

A light bulb turned on in Jackie's head as she noticed something on Julie's neck. She knew what this was about. "Oh, Julie, don't worry. Just give me five minutes and I'll have that zit covered up in no time."

Julie let out a shocking gasp and covered up her neck. A little anger rose inside of her as she frowned at Jackie. "I do _**not **_have a zit!"

"Oh, sure it is. Everyone has faults--well, except for me. I'm just perfect," she gave a laugh as if she had to say 'but you already knew that, duh!'. She reached out to Julie's neck. "Lets go to the restroom and I'll cover up that big ugly zit."

Julie backed away. "I _**don't **_have a zit!" Her voice was rising and fast.

Jackie frowned, she wasn't understanding. "Then what else can it be? Oh! Is it a rash?!" She made a face and covered her mouth. "Eww!!!" She took two big steps back.

Julie let out a huff of anger as she dropped down her hand from her neck. "No! It's not a rash and it's not a zit!"

"Then what else could it be?" Jackie squinted her eyes as she thought of what that big red thing could be. "You should go to the doctor, Julie. It must be some kind of new disease." She made another face.

Julie's face had now turned red. "It's not a disease! It's a hickie!"

Jackie started laughing. "That's a good one." She laughed harder, but she noticed that Julie was being serious, so she stopped. "Ok, Julie, I've seen _**lots**_ of hickies. And that is no where _**near **_a hickie." She squinted her eyes at it again. "Who did that to you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was Devon Garrett." Julie let out a smile.

Jackie made a face. "That explains it," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Her bitchy eyes challenged Jackie to repeat her words.

However, Jackie didn't take notice in Julie's eyes or her tone. "I said, that explains it," she said it a lot louder.

Julie was huffing and puffing now.

Jackie didn't understand why. But, whatever. She didn't care. "So, why are we meeting again? We have to hurry, I'm meeting my boyfriend in a little while."

Julie suddenly grew a big smile. "_**That**_ is precisely the reason as to why this meeting is taking place, Jackie Burkhart."

Jackie frowned. "Huh?"

Julie turned and signaled the rest of the girls.

Jackie saw them all eyeball each other and grow in fear. They were all nudging each other for some odd reason.

Julie grew a little anxious. "Now!"

A few girls stood up and immediately joined her, but some others stayed behind, doing their best to avoid Jackie's sight.

The frown on Jackie's face was getting deeper by the odd second.

Julie turned to Jackie, the smile back on her face. "We don't like what you've become, Jackie."

"Huh?" Jackie was still clueless.

"Ever since you started having a relationship with that…Hyke guy," Julie started.

At that second, Jackie understood it all. Anger rose inside of her and she tried her best to keep Zen. "His name is Steven _Hyde_."

"Well, ever since you started having a relationship with Steven--"

"No, no, no, no. **I** call him Steven. **You **call him Hyde." A tone of bitchiness was rising inside of Jackie's voice. She was losing Zen, but she didn't care at this moment.

"Alright, then. Ever since you starting having a relationship with _**Hyde**_, you have completely changed. This squad doesn't even know who you are anymore."

"You didn't even _**know**_ me a year ago, so why are you even bringing this up?"

"I speak for my fellow cheerleaders." Julie gave Jackie a bitchy smile.

Jackie turned to her squad. Every single one of them was avoiding eye contact.

Julie saw that she had hit a sore spot of Jackie's and that made her smile even more. "You see, we don't want you hanging out with such an ugly, dead-beat, moron that--"

_SMACK_!

If it wasn't for the cheerleaders standing right behind her to catch her, Julie would have fallen straight to the ground.

Jackie's palm was throbbing, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the anger that this _**bitch**_ had generated in her. And she could want nothing more right now than to beat her brains out.

Julie held her hand on her cheek and had a look on her face as if she didn't know why, how, and what had just happened.

Jackie took a few steps forward and got in front of Julie's face. "I'll have you know that my boyfriend is totally cool _**and**_ a fox! I bet that if you laid eyes on him you're knees would be shaking so much, you'd fall right on your face." She looked at the blonde up and down in disgust. "You don't know anything about my Steven, you stupid bitch."

At that word, Julie took one step forward. There was a red spot right across her left cheek. "That is it! As captain of the cheerleading squad, I hear by kicking you out of the team forever!"

Jackie's mouth flew open. "You can't do that!"

Julie grinned. "Oh, I believe I can. It states it in the Cheerleading Bible that the captain of the squad can kick out anybody she pleases out of the team."

Jackie threw a raspberry. "Please. Whoever wrote that stupid book was an idiot to begin with."

"It was co-written by you in the summer of 1976," said one of the cheerleaders in a very low voice.  
Jackie threw her a look. The girl looked down, afraid. Jackie then turned to the rest of the team. "Lets see what the rest feels. All show of hands of me staying in the team." She raised her hand and looked around.

No one second the motion.

Jackie looked at them all in disbelief. She couldn't believe this.

That little smirk on Julie's face had only gotten broader, even if that was too hard to believe. "Jackie Burkhart, I hear by expel you from this team…forever."

A lot of anger was building inside of her right now and she wanted nothing more than to take it out all on this stupid little whore. However, disappointment took over the anger and made her just turn around and march away.

She refused to run out, that was not very Jackie Burkhart. She held her head high and walked down the halls and into the parking lot. When she reached her Lincoln, she got in and drove.

After a few minutes of driving, an idea popped into her head. She'd get back at them. She'd make them all beg her to come back to the squad. All she needed was her Steven. God, she loved herself for being such a genius!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like? PLEASE leave feedback! The Next chapter will be a Hyde chapter. It will be a missing piece of the dance. Ok, so i always wondered WHY Jackie was kicked out of the cheerleading Squad, and I always came to the conclusion that it HAD to have been something to do with her going out with Hyde. Because of how much she had changed after they started going out. Hoped you enjoyed it! There's still like 2 Chapters left!**


	6. PtIICh4: Steven Hyde: Bad Freakin' Ass

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! _

Oh, and I messed up on something in the last chapter. I mentioned that Hyde drove Jackie to school, but at the end of school that same day, Jackie drove her Lincoln to the Formans. NOT very smart of me. LOL! SORRY! Thanks for bringing that up BrucasFanFic (by the way, I'm a fan of Brucas too! )

PART II

Chapter 4: "Steven Hyde: Bad _**Freakin**_**' **Ass"

missing scene from 607

-----------------------------

Hyde looked around the room in disgust.

There were so many weird chicks, giggling and so many stupid dumbasses grinning at them. A thick perfume and cologne scent filled the entire room. It was enough to make you want to barf…or kick someone's ass.

There were so many bows and decorating crap all around added to Hyde's nausea and made him want to barf even more. Stupid balloons, confetti, and ribbons were seen in every spot. People were sick!

Hyde couldn't believe he was actually here. He was back to this damn hellhole. Everything about his old high school sickened him. It made him want to punch someone out. Made him want to just go crazy and start hitting random people, actually. Especially those damn peppy cheerleaders. But hell, this felt a whole lot better than when he went to Career Day and all those Corporate stores surrounded him. The memory of that horrible experience made him shiver and start to twitch.

Jackie frowned at him as she saw that he was beginning to twitch. "Steven. Will you calm down, please? I can't have that stupid pom-pom waving bitch see you like this." She reached over and placed a palm on his leg to make it stop moving. "She's gonna think that I just dragged you here and that you're hating every bit of it."

Hyde frowned back at her, annoyed with her at the moment. "You _**did**_ drag me here and I _**am**_ hating every little bit of it."

Jackie gave him a death stare. "You're not acting the way a boyfriend should, Steven. You should be going along with what I'm saying and do everything I command you to do. _**That**_ is what a good boyfriend does." She threw her hands in the air and gave him a 'duh, everyone knows this!' look.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood up from his chair, not being able to sit there any longer.

Jackie grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Hyde wiggled away from her grasp. "I need a drink. Hopefully some dumbass actually tampered with the punch cuz I really need it after listening to the most obnoxious sound known to mankind." He began to walk away.

Jackie sent him a death stare as he walked away. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Steven Hyde."

Hyde continued to walk. "Pretend away, doll."

When he got to the punch table, he noticed that there were a couple of guys standing right next to the punch bowl, chuckling to themselves about something. Hyde rolled his eyes again. He was surrounded by nothing but morons.

One of the guys turned and when he saw Hyde, his mouth dropped in excitement. "Hey, Hyde!" He hit his friend, the one stranding right next to him. "Look, Doug."

"What do you want, Ant?" The second guy, Doug, turned and gave the same expression as Ant. "It's Hyde!"

Hyde frowned at the two morons. "Yeah, that's my name. Now, move it." He shoved both of the guys out of his way and got to the punch bowl.

Both had been kinda cool when he was going to high school with them, but right now he didn't care. He needed a damn drink!

"Hyde, man. You have no idea how much all of us burnouts in the parking lot have missed you, man," said Ant.

"Yeah, lunch just ain't the same without you." Doug chuckled.

"Hey, man. Do you have any…film with you?" asked Ant.

"Oh, don't even think about it," came an annoying voice.

Both guys and Hyde turned and found Jackie standing there. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. That look on her face told them three that she had been listening to the conversation.

She arched a brow at her boyfriend. "Not during this dance. You can wait until afterwards then you can get in your little circle." She was being dead serious. She didn't care where or when Hyde got high, but she didn't want him doing it right now. Not if it meant that he was leaving her there alone. What if Julie came and asked where her boyfriend had gone? No, no, no. Jackie was not going to have that.

Doug gave her a dirty look. "Why don't you take your little pom-pom, good for nothing ass outta here? Just mind your own damn business."

Ant turned to Doug, shocked. Apparently, Doug didn't know that the little good-for-nothing chick was none other than Hyde's girlfriend.

Jackie gave the guy a dirty look. "You really don't want to mess with me, Sophomore."

"I'm a Senior like you, airhead." Doug didn't know when to shut up. "Maybe if you wouldn't pay too much attention on makeup, you'd get to know a little something. I know it's hard since you only have one brain cell, though."

Jackie looked just about ready to kill him.  
"Hey, man." Hyde was trying hard to keep his Zen. This guy was making it real hard, though. "I suggest you take back what you said and apologize to her." He gave the guy a look that read plain and clear that he was not messing around.

Doug chuckled. "Why? She's a stupid cheerleader. You said it yourself that all cheerleaders are airheads and should be ripped off from the face of the earth."

Hyde just looked at him. "Are you gonna apologize or what?"

Ant stepped closer to Doug. "Man, Jackie is Hyde's girlfriend."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not."

Doug frowned and turned to Jackie. She was smiling at him right now, pleased to know that he was feeling like a complete idiot at this moment. He then turned to Hyde, who still had the same expression on his face. "That true?"

"Unfortunately," Hyde responded.

Doug had an oblivious look to his face. "But you hate one-brain-cell chicks. You always used to talk more badly about them than anyone else."

"Yeah, but that's _**my**_ one-brain-cell chick. And no one other than me, is allowed to call her any kind of names. Got it?" Hyde was dead serious.

Doug turned to Jackie then. "Sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Jackie asked. She was enjoying this. Public humiliation was one of her specialties! Hyde was coming alone nicely. He was good with burns and threats, but Jackie Burkhart was an expert in lies and humiliating people. He still sucked at lying, but humiliation? He was getting there.

Doug sighed. "About calling you an airhead and one-brain-cell chick."

"And what else?"

"A good for nothing."

Jackie smiled. "I think you should publicly announce it to the entire school…right now."

Doug frowned at her and gave her a face. "No way."

Jackie turned to Hyde.

Doug turned to him as well and saw that Hyde gave him a warning look.

"Better do as she says, cuz she'll go right to your shins," Hyde warned.

Doug turned to Jackie.

She snickered at him and nodded. "I will. It's one of the few things I do when I don't get my way."

"I could take a kick to the shins," Doug said. He was not about to go through public humiliation just because he spoke the truth to this bimbo.

"Are you willing to take a few punches to the face?" asked Hyde. He had set down his punch and was walking towards Doug.

Jackie beamed at the way Doug had suddenly gotten scared.

Doug back away. "Alright. Alright." He, very slowly, walked towards the stage and took on the microphone.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Everyone's eyes were on Doug now. Even a flipping light was shinning on him. God, could this get even worse?

As if to answer his question, someone in the background gave out a shout out to him. But it wasn't the kind of shout out he would have liked.

"Hey, it's Wet Bed Doug!" Kelso gave his stupid laugh and waved at his old friend, who was on the stage. "Doug! Hey there old buddy! Still wetting that bed of yours?!" He laughed again.

Doug's entire face grew red. "Shut up, Kelso!"

The entire room was laughing at him now.

He was about to run off the stage when Hyde blocked his way. "Do it…Wet Bed Doug. Or I'll tell them about the time you wet your pants that time in the parking lot in '77."

Doug groaned, but did as he was told. He went up to the microphone again and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to publicly announce something. I'm sorry, Jackie." He then turned and stormed out of the room.

The students threw pieces of paper and yelled out comments to him as he walked out. Most laughed at him and went on to chatter with themselves about how stupid Doug had looked up there on stage.

Julie managed to get to Jackie and smiled at her. "How did you get him to do that?"

Jackie frowned at her and gave her 'are you kidding me' look. "I'm Jackie Burkhart. I can make any man do anything for me."

Julie gave a small frown, then turned and left to join the rest of the cheerleaders.

Jackie gave a little jump of joy. She turned and found that Hyde had gone back to the punch table. She walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Puddin' Pop."

Hyde cracked her a smile. "Anything for you, Sweetbums." He slapped her ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good? Or no good? Well, I have ONE more chapter left and that one will be about what happened on Christmas DAY. Cuz 607 (AKA "Christmas") was actually centered on Christmas Eve. That chapter will be placed until late next week. THANKS guys!!! And LEAVE feedback!**


	7. PtIII: Merry Christmas, Baby

_**NOTES**__: I do not own ANYTHING. FOX does. I'm just simply a big fan of That '70s Show!!! THIS IS a PART 3!_

_**Nothing **_in this chapter is badass. I just wanted to add it in cuz I like fluff and also because many of you kept asking me to put more fluffy stuff from Hyde. But you gotta understand, I really can't write too much of that cuz...that's just not Hyde. He's Zen, guys! C'mon, now. But I thought that I'd make an exception this time since you guys are soooo awsome. Oh, but before you read this chapter I strongly advice you to watch episode 220: "Kelso's Serenade" and Episode 308: "Jackie Bags Hyde" cuz it really ties in to those two episodes. Also to help you understand this chapter a little more read my other story "Sleep With Me" cuz it makes referance to that story as well. Not a lot, but still. The last bit of the story does.

LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS _**TOO **_MUCH FLUFF so I can seriously kick myself!!!

PART II

Chapter 5: "Merry Christmas, Baby"

Post 607

-----------------------------------

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and ended the kiss. She gave a small laugh. Over a year ago, Hyde would have thought she was an idiot for putting on the show she just had for him with her uniform on. Over a year ago, Jackie doubted that she could have fallen so in love with someone like Steven Hyde. Never would she have imagined that she could love someone more than she had loved Kelso.

Thinking back, however, she knew she had been very young and naïve some years ago. She was so gullible to what everyone said to her. However, Hyde stepped in and her perspective of the way she saw the world did a 180. Slowly, he was changing her. Ever since he had been there to lend her a shoulder when her and Kelso had first broken up, he started to change her. He taught her Zen and took him under his wing. That's when her stupid little crush on him had started.

Thinking about it made her want to laugh.

Hyde smiled, seeing that there was something on her mind that had her in a happy mood. "What?"

Jackie looked at him straight in the eye, smiling in spike of herself. "Do you remember when Michael and I first broke up and I had the biggest, stupidest crush on you?"

Hyde shook his head, remembering. "God, you were so annoying then! You would always got under my skin."

Jackie thought back and frowned as a question popped into her head. "Steven?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why is it that back then you didn't like me?"

Hyde looked at her like she had three heads. "Cuz you were annoying as hell! And a big pain in the ass. You were always whining. '_Michael, get me a smoothie! Donna, go with me to the mall! Hyde, stop frogging Michael_'!" he said with a valley-girl accent. He groaned at the memory of those days.

Jackie frowned. "I'm still like that, though."

"Not as much, thankfully. You're still a pain in the ass, though."

Jackie sat back, still thinking. She had not gotten her answer.

Hyde turned to her and grew a little worried at her frown. She was being quiet right now. The weren't making out, the TV was off, and no one else was talking and she was being quiet! _Oh, crap_, he thought. _She's thinking_.

"Jackie, what's up?" Hyde had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer. But as much as he sometimes got an ear-ache from hearing her voice non-stop, he liked it when she talked. That always meant things were fine, nothing was wrong.

Jackie had not listened to him. She was still sitting there, her frown had gotten deeper.

Hyde poked her. She finally turned to him. "Burnout boyfriend asked a question."

Jackie was clearly not in the mood for jokes. With a worried face, she asked, "Steven? Why are you with me?"

Hyde frowned. "What?"

Jackie took in a breath. She had to explain everything to him that she had been thinking about in order for her question to make sense. "Well…I'm still the same as I've always been--minus Zen and being a little bad ass. You used to always think the worse of me. You always insulted me in cruel ways because you thought I was shallow, rich, mean, and bossy. I was everything you hated. So…" More worry grew in her expression. "Why are you with me now? You clearly didn't want to be with me back when I had a crush on you and kept kissing you. So, what's so different about now?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. That's what the whole thinking was about? He seriously didn't want to have this conversation. Just because he lived under the same roof as Eric 'Foreplay' Forman didn't mean that he was like the guy. Steven Hyde was a real guy, not a wuss like Forman. "I'm going to sleep." He began to get up.

Jackie, however, was not letting him go. She pulled him back down onto the couch. "I'm serious, Steven." Her green and blue eyes held his blue eyes. Her eyes were had hurt, worry, and above all confusion. "Tell me. Why are you with me? And I don't wanna hear because I'm hot because that's all you every say--even though, you're right. I am hot."

Hyde let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. And he knew that he couldn't make up some stupid excuse because he just didn't know how to lie very well. Also, he didn't like to lie, especially to her. It would only make him a hypocrite if he lied to her.

He thought for a minute, not knowing what to say really. "Cuz…you've changed."

"How so?" Jackie asked.

Hyde let out another groan. "C'mon, Jackie. Can't we just go to my room and make out?" He desperately wanted a way out of this conversation.

"Steven," she said with a very stern voice. "If you do not answer within the next two minutes, I am going to walk out that door and it's gonna cause a very big problem in this relationship."

Hyde gave in. "Fine." He thought for a little longer, but couldn't come up with something.

Jackie seemed a little hurt. She threw up her hands and got up. "Fine. I'm leaving. It's nice to know that you can't think of one reason why we're together." She began to walk out of the room.

Hyde immediately got up and took her hand. "Jackie, wait."

She stood there, her back to him. She didn't want to turn because then he'd see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

However, she didn't need to show her face in order for Hyde to know that she was hurt. He could always tell her mood without seeing her expressions. Call it a 6th sense that he had formed or something else, but over the course of them being together, Hyde and Jackie had formed an unexplainable bond. Both were able to sense the other's feelings before any expression was seen or any voice was heard. For Hyde, the knowledge of this only scared him. He had never shared this strong of a bond with anyone. And as the days passed, the bond only grew stronger and much more difficult to fathom.

He knew all of the reasons why he was with her and a big part of him wanted to scream it out for her to hear, but yet the other part of him felt fear to speak his feelings out loud. He knew that Jackie loved him tremendously and loved when she told him almost every day, but he just didn't know how to put himself out there like her. He was tough when it came to anything, but when it came to emotions? He was a loser in a winning game.

A tear fell down from Jackie. _Why can't he just tell me_? She knew that it was difficult for him to put himself out there like she always did because of his horrible childhood. But when was he ever going to let it go? If he never let go of the past insecurities, this whole relationship would go down the drain. "Steven, can I leave?"

Something pulled at his heart as he heard the sadness in her words. _Dammit_, he hated being the cause of any kind of her hurt. "Will you turn around?"

Jackie, slowly, did as he said. She didn't make eye-contact though. She crossed her arms and focused on his shirt.

"Will look at me?"

She rose her eyes higher and focused on his cheeks. She _really_ didn't want to look at him in the eye. She would only give in to those baby blues.

"In the eyes, Jackie."

If it wasn't for the softness in his voice, Jackie would have just turned her heel and marched straight out that door. However, his voice held a magic against her and made her green and blue eyes look into his blue ones.

Warm, fuzzy feelings creeped all through her body once their eyes met. _How did he do that_?

He gave her a small smile that did not help. "Do you remember when Donna was in California and she kept calling you, worried about what had happened before she left?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes." _What did this have to do with anything_?

Hyde noticed that look. "The more you comforted Donna that summer, the more my feelings towards you…grew stronger." _God, this was hard to bring out_. However, he knew that Jackie deserved to know. She always put her feelings out in the open, the least he could do was put his own feelings out there for one night.

He breathed in. "You're not like you used to be. Before, all you cared about were looks and appearances. Before, you wouldn't be caught dead being seen with Donna in school or hanging out with a bunch of burnouts like last year. You care more about how a person is on the inside than the outside."

Jackie's eyes were full of tears now.

He felt a little warm at the thought that those tears weren't hurtful ones, but joyous ones. He continued. "When you had that crush on me, I didn't like you then because you were still a little spoiled. But I started to get to know more. Back then I saw you more like a small girl that still had a lot to learn. A little naïve girl. It's as if I saw myself in you when I little. I didn't know better and I would constantly get hurt. But I learned to toughen up. And that's why I taught you Zen. So, no one would hurt you. You'd learn how to take care of yourself."

Jackie beamed a little. "Is that why you socked that Chip guy?"

Hyde frowned at the name and thought back to two years ago:

_Hyde and Chip, Jackie's date to Red's Barbeque, were sitting right next to each other. Hyde nodded towards Jackie's direction. "So, you and Jackie, huh?"_

_Chip gave a smile. "Yeah. Isn't she something?"_

_Hyde looked back towards Jackie and thought, _are we talking about the same Jackie? _"Sure."_

_Chip leaned in a little. "Sometimes, though, I hate it when she talks._

_Hyde laughed at this. _**Now**, they were talking about the same Jackie._ "I hear ya."_

_Both guys got up from their seats and walked towards the table in the middle of the Formans' driveway._

"_And she's always talking," said Chip. "But, I figure it's worth it if I can nail her."_

_Jackie didn't know what the guys were talking about but she was keeping a close eye on both of them, especially on Hyde, as she talked to someone else. She was in the Formans' backyard._

_Hyde kind of froze, not knowing how to react to Chip's comment. "Huh. You should probably think about that, man. You know…I mean, Jackie's kinda young. She only had, like, one boyfriend, so…"_

_Chip chuckled. "Hey, that's not a big surprise. You know--she a bitch."_

"_Oh." Hyde frowned at that and looked down, trying to control the sudden anger that was building up inside of him. He tried to Zen, but--_screw it. _He raised his fist and brought it down as hard as he could to Chip's face. He almost fell himself, he hit the guy so hard._

_Jackie ran towards the scene. Once she got to Hyde's side, she asked, "Steven, what happened?!"_

_Hyde turned to her, then to Chip, not knowing what the hell had gotten into him. He didn't know what to say. And before he knew it, he was muttering nothing but gibberish. "What? Nothing. Just…and, then this guy…said bitch. It was nothing."_

_Jackie looked down at Chip, then at Hyde. Suddenly, everything was making sense. "Oh, my God! He called me a bitch and you hit him. And that's what happened, isn't it?"_

_Hyde looked at her, still stunned by what had just happened. "No…"_

_Jackie couldn't stop being so excited. It was as if Christmas had come early this year. "Liar! I _am _the bitch. And you love me!"_

_---------------------------_

"I socked that guy cuz I didn't like him calling you what he had," Hyde explained.

"But everyone in school always called me a bitch, though. They still call me that now! What was so different about him? Were you jealous then?" Jackie grinned at the thought that her boyfriend had loved her even then.

"No, you were my one of my friends and no one other than me and the rest of the group is allowed to say anything bad about you. Same thing went for Doug." Remembering those two idiots, as in Chip and Doug, made Hyde's blood boil. He wished he coulda caused more damages to Chip and regretted not hitting Doug.

Jackie smiled up at Hyde. "Thank you, Puddin'." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So the only reason why you're with me is because I have a good heart?"

Hyde cracked a smile. "And cuz you're freakin' hot."

Jackie slapped him on the arm.

Hyde chuckled. "Also, cuz of you're weird eyes."

Jackie slapped him again, this time with more force. "Steven! I do _**not**_ have weird eyes!"

Hyde examined both her eyes. "One's green and the other's blue! That ain't normal, doll." He cracked her another smile, letting her know he was only teasing her.

Jackie gave him a fake-death look.

Hyde brought her face closer to his. "But they drive me crazy and get me to love you more." He kissed her.

Jackie pulled away and smiled broadly. "What did you just say?"

Hyde frowned. "About you're crazy eyes?"

Jackie shook her head. "You said my eyes drove you to love me more."

Hyde's eyes went wide. He _had_ said that! "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Now, shut up and say it to me again!" She slapped him on the chest this time with force.

"Jackie--"

"Fine, don't then. The fact that you kind of said it, makes me more than happy." She turned and saw the mess that was on the couch. She decided to clean it all up. She hated making out in a pigsty.

Hyde kept looking at her. She deserved more than that, dammit. He stood there for a while, debating on what he was planning to do.

_Aw, to hell with it_. He pulled her to him and looked deep into her eyes. Before Jackie could say anything, he said it, "I love you, Jackie."

He didn't move. He wanted her to know that he hadn't said it to get something out of it. He wanted her to know.

Jackie was frozen. Her eyes were locked on his, just as her heart and soul were. Then, before she knew it and could stop herself, she began to cry.

Hyde grew a little worried. He took her face into his hands. "Jackie, don't cry."

Jackie tries to keep a hold of herself, but it's clear she's having a difficult time doing so. "I can't. I've been wanting to hear those words since--" She smiles up at him and wipes her tears off. "God, I'm such a wimp. Bet you're thinking back to how I was a few years ago, huh?" She chuckles at herself.

Hyde gives her a smile and wipes away a tear with his thump. "Yeah, a little. But I'm used to your strange moods now."

Jackie beams up at him and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you, Steven." She leaned in and kissed him.

He didn't know why every time she would say his name, made him feel so good inside. At first, it used to annoy the hell outta him. He had hated his name because it was always a reference to one of the two people he hated truly in this world, Bud--cuz he was named after him--and Edna--who had named him that. She had never used his name as an endearment. She always used it most when she wanted to bring him down. That's the reason why he always made everyone call him Hyde. However, only three people in this world had broken his rule and he didn't mind it at all. Kitty, Red, and now Jackie.

Jackie suddenly deepened the kiss.

Hyde frowned then. This kiss was different from all the rest they'd had. It was more than intense and carried more meaning behind it. And then it hit him. This kiss was all Jackie. She was opening herself up completely in this kiss. Everything she was, all the emotions inside of her were being put in this kiss.

Hyde then found himself doing the same. Everything in him went into that kiss. All the pain, agony, hidden hope, and lost love managed to be sent out in this kiss.

Hyde didn't even know how it happened, or who took the first move, but he noticed that they were now in his room and on his bed. He glanced up and saw that one of the two of them had locked the door shut.

Jackie's sweater had suddenly disappeared and her fingers were now roaming around his bare chest.

_What the hell? _Hyde thought. _When the hell did this happen?_ Hyde then felt that his fingers were now on underneath her skirt. He froze for a second and pulled away. "Jacks."

Jackie snapped open her eyes, heavily breathing now from the intense kiss. She stared at him for a moment, but then smiled at him and pulled her way up. "I want to, Steven." She kissed him and pulled him down with her.

Hyde moaned as she used her tongue to savage his mouth. But he pulled away. "Are you sure?" God, he prayed that she'd say yes cuz he didn't know how much longer he could do without her anymore.

Jackie nodded, seriousness spread all across her face. "Yes, Steven. I love you."

Hyde leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too," he said in the most quietest whisper. His voice sounded like the wind, but Jackie had clearly heard it.

Right when both had stripped each other of their clothes, Hyde reached over and grabbed a condom. He was suddenly nervous and when he looked down at Jackie, he noticed that so was she.

At the sight of this, Hyde forgot all about himself. "What's up?" He tugged away a strand of hair that was covering her face behind her ear.

Jackie took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "I…I don't want to disappoint you, Steven."

Hyde frowned at her. "Huh? How can you disappoint me?"

"Well…you've been with _**a lot **_of girls, and I've only," she looked down, embarrassed as she said this. She didn't want Hyde to have high expectations and then end up feeling disappointed. "And according to Michael, I wasn't very…good the first time, so…. I…"

Hyde gave out a curse. He seriously wanted to kick Kelso's ass right now. Not only because of the fact that the idiot had done it with his girlfriend, but because he was the cause of Jackie's many insecurities. "Jackie, man. Don't fucking let what Kelso said about you bring you down. He's a fucking idiot and we all know it. I bet that it was because of him that the first time you did it sucked."

He saw that he had brightened her up a little, but she still felt embarrassed. "And, yeah, I've been with other girls and all, but…I've never cared about them much. I mean, I always shut myself out. If it makes you feel any better, I feel a little worried too."

Jackie immediately forgot about her worries and frowned at Hyde. The thought of him being worried, made her concerned for him. "What for?"

God, he loved her. In less than a second, she had become completely selfless. "I've never…put myself out there in sex. It was more mutual, than anything else. I just think that…I won't be able to fully open up to you."

Jackie's eyes started to form tears again. "Oh, Steven." She kissed him. "Lets just forget about everything else." She kissed him, deep.

"Yes, dear." He continued to kiss her and put all he could into the kiss again.

Several hours and condoms later, they had decided to take a rest finally.

Jackie snuggled closer to Hyde, kissing him on the neck. "God, that was amazing."

Hyde cracked a smile as he pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I'm a good lover."

She lightly punched him on the arm and laughed.

They stayed there in silence for a while, when Jackie finally spoke up. "Steven?"

Hyde had actually started to fall asleep. He had only vaguely heard her. "Hmm?"

She grinned. She loved to ask him questions when he was half-awake. He always answered truthfully to her questions and never remembered the next day. "What did you really feel the first time that we kissed? Out by the woods about two years ago?"

Hyde let out a yawn. "That I really liked it."

"Did you feel something more than that? Any sparks?" She had wanted to know the answer to this question for the longest time.

"Yeah." Another yawn.

"Like how?"

"Like I wanted to keep on kissing you all night." He began to snore.

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Barrassed. Wasn't s'posed to like ya." He let out another snore. "Lied cuz ya said you didn't feel notin'."

"Did you like me then? As in a potential girlfriend? Someone you wanted to date?"

"Yeah." He gave the biggest yawn.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Elso." He finally went into deep sleep and couldn't hear her anymore.

Jackie smiled. She kind of liked the knowledge that when she had gotten over her crush over him, he had started to like her. So, it hadn't always been her that had wanted something more back then.

She turned off the night light and snuggled closer to him. Her back was to his chest and she pulled his arm around her.

Again, it was automatic. The moment their hands were together, his fingers intertwined with hers and he snuggled his nose to the crook of her neck, his favorite spot. She felt him breathe in her scent. She sighed. "Merry Christmas, hunny."

""Erry Christmas, doll," he mumbled in his sleep.

She closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

Their breathing came unison then. It was the most perfect Christmas. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, as I was re-watching 'Jackie Bags Hyde' for this story, I found out something that was quite interesting and I thought I'd share. So, do you remember the part where Mrs. Forman is teasing Hyde about him liking Jackie and then Hyde goes, "Mrs. Forman, if I like her…shoot me." And then Kitty makes a fake gun with her fingers and aims it at Hyde and goes, "POW!". Then in Season 5, in Episode "Black Dog", Kelso actually shoots Hyde with a BB Gun after Hyde tells Kelso "Kelso! Jackie's my girlfriend. So get over it!" I thought that was VERY ironic. LOL. I Swear, I LOVED the writers during Season 1-7. They were geniuses!!! But, then…Season 8 happened and it all went down the drain.

So, anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. And heads up after Christmas Break cuz I'm gonna be writing a VERY long story next. It'll be post Season 8. It'll be a spin-off, set 20 years after we last saw the gang. It'll be titled "_In the 21__st__ Century_". I don't know how many episodes I'll post up, though. It all depends how well you guys like it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and sticking by me with this story these last few weeks! See ya guys next year!!! Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
